snowy night
by princess shi
Summary: είναι μία δική μου ιστορία,το πρώτη μου deathshipping,είναι one-shot και για όσους δεν ξέρουν τί είναι το deathshipping,είναι Yami Marik x Ryou so enjoy. και κάτι άκομα,το Yugioh δεν μου ανήκει


**snowy night**

shi:αυτός ο τίτλος ταιριάζει σε αυτήν την ιστορία.έφτιαξα αυτήν εδώ για να δοκιμάσω να κάνω ενα deathshipping so ελπίζω να είναι ωραίο.είναι μια ηστορία one-shot,romance,little drama i guess...well...enjoy

ήταν χειμώνας και έξω πέφτουν η απαλές άσπρες νιφάδες χιονιού μεσα στο κρύο απόγευμα,όλα έξω ηταν κάτασπρα σκέπασμενα με το κατάλευκο χρώμα τους.εκείνη την ημέρα ο Ryou αποφάσισε να πάει επιτέλους να συναντήσει τον Yami Marik και τον Marik,τους θυμάται λίγο ομώς επειδή ο Bakura ηταν συνέχεια εκεί,πήγε και αυτός

Ryou"εμ...για...είσαι ο Yami Marik σωστά?"ρώτησε τον YMarik (Α/Ν YMarik=Yami Marik),εκείνος δεν του έδωσε πολύ σημασία,διάβαζε ενα βιβλίο,τον κοίταξε λίγο και μετα ξανα γύρισε στο βιβλίο του

"εσύ ήσουν ο Ryou,ετσι?"*γελιο*

"ε...ναι...γιατί γελάς?"

"τίποτα,απλός μερικές φορές ο Bakura προσπαθεί να σε αντιγράψει,δεν του πάει το χαριτωμένο καθόλου"

"α,αυτό...I see..."ο YMarik τον ξανακοίταξε και πρόσεξε οτι ο Ryou έδειχνε κάπως λυπημένος

"...κάτσε αν θες,ομως να ξέρεις οτι άν θες κάτι το ψυγείο είναι εκεί"έδειξε την κουζίνα πίσω του και συνέχισε να διαβάζει

"οχι ευχαριστώ"και έκατσε σχετικά μακριά του

"...πού είναι η Florence?"

"...η...Florence?..."

"ow sorry,το Yami σου εννοούσα"

"α το yami μου...δεν ξέρω...νόμιζα οτι θα είναι εδώ...συνέχια εδώ έρχετε άλλωστε"

"..."συνέχισε να μη του δίνει πολυ σημασία και διαβαζε το βιβλίο του,ο Ryou ξαφνικά κοκκίνησε και έσκυψε λίγο το κεφάλι του,YMarik του ξανα έριξε μια γρήγορη ματιά

"...έχει συμβεί κάτι?..."

"...οχι κάτι το ιδιαίτερο...μήπως ξέρεις εσύ που είναι το Yami μου τώρα?"

"εγώ?...λοιπόν,μάλλον θα είναι πάνω με τον Marik"

"...ευχαριστώ..."ο Ryou ξαναφάνηκε στεναχωρημένος

"...και γιατι ήρθες εδώ?..."

"εμ...να...έψαχνα τον Bakura στην αρχή όμως...τώρα δεν ξέρω τι να του πώ..."

"..."

"απλός λείπει συνέχεια απο το σπίτι και ήθελα να του μιλήσω για κατι"

"αν είναι σημαντικό πήγαινε πάνω"

"όχι...δεν είναι κάτι συγκεκριμένο που θέλω να του πώ...περισσότερο ήθελα να ηταν μόνος του..."

"..."συνέχιζε το βιβλίο του,ο Ryou κοίταξε λίγο την σκάλα που οδηγεί στον επάνω όροφο και μετα ξανα έσκυψε κάτω το κεφάλι του

"hey Yami?... ...μπορώ να σε ρωτήσω κάτι?..."YMarik ελαφρώς μούγκρισε ως απάντηση όμως ακόμα δεν του έδινε μεγάλη σημασία"...πως τα πάς εσύ με το hikari σου?"

"με το hikari μου?...γιατί ρωτάς?"

"απλός...εγώ με τον Bakura δεν τα πάμε και τόσο καλά τελευταία...τους τελευταίους μήνες μάλλον..."

"...δεν τα πάω άσχημα μα ούτε και τέλεια,όλοι οι φίλοι άλλωστε τσακώνονται"

"σωστά..."

"..."πήρε ενα pokky στο στόμα του

"...σκέφτηκα αρκετά και έτσι αποφάσισα να κάνω περισσότερη παρέα μαζί του οταν είναι σπίτι...όμως δεν μπορώ να τον δώ σχεδόν καθόλου...γι'αυτό ήρθα εδω"*έτοιμος να κλάψει*

"...θες ένα?..."του έφερε πιο κοντά το κουτί με τα pokky,ο Ryou πήρε ένα και μετά ευχαρίστησε και το κράτησε στο στόμα του.μετά απο λίγη ησυχία και μια βαριά ατμόσφαιρα ο YMarik άφησε δίπλα του το βιβλίο και σηκώθηκε"...θες μια βόλτα?"

"βόλτα?..."

"ναι,έξω"ο Ryou σκέφτηκε για λίγο,έγνεψε καταφαντικά και ετσι ντύθηκαν στα μπουφάν και τα λοιπά και περπάτησαν για περίπου 20 λεπτά στο χιόνι,οχι πολύ μακριά,ώσπου βρήκαν ενα παγκάκι,ήταν γεμάτο χιόνι,έτσι ο YMarik έβγαλε το πολύ ώστε να μπορούν να κάτσουν και έκατσαν εκεί

"..."

"..."

"...Yami?...τι γνώμη έχεις για το προβλημά μου?..."εξακολουθούσε να κοιτάει κάτω το χιόνι

"...εγώ θα σου έλεγα να σταματήσεις να προσπαθείς να γίνεις φίλος μαζί του,ήρθε,σου άλλαξε την ζωή σου τελείως,όμως δεν μπορούν να είναι όλοι φίλοι με όλους...άν είναι να γίνετε φίλοι τότε άστο να γίνει απο μόνο του"

"...μάλλον..."ο Ryou ξανα σκέφτηκε λίγο την κατάσταση και ξανα κοκκίνισε,τώρα έχει όλοι την προσοχή του YMarik πάνω του,η καρδιά του άρχισε να χτυπάει λίγο πιο γρήγορα και άρχισε να νιώθει λίγο άβολα,είχε κάποια μικρά συναισθήματα γι'αυτόν όμως πριν αρκετό καιρό,έτσι νόμιζε οτι του είχε περάσει

"...είσαι καλα?..."

"ε?...ναι γιατί?"

"τίποτα,απλός το πρόσωπό σου εγινε κόκκινο και νόμιζα οτι κρύωσες,σήμερα έχει πολύ κρύο"

"...ναι..όντως..."ο Marik σηκώθηκε,σκούπισε λίγο το παντελόνι του και έριξε μια ματιά τριγύρω

"λέω να επιστρέψουμε,όσο πάει βραδιάζει και γίνεται όλο και πιο κρύο και στο τέλος θα αρρωστήσεις"

"οχι!...δηλαδή...ας μείνουμε λίγο ακόμα εδώ...είναι ωραία..."

"..."ο YMarik ξανα έκατσε στην θέσει του.ο Ryou τον κοίταξε για λίγο επίμονα και μετά ξανα κάτω,κάπως έτσι έγινε πάλι η άβολη ήσυχία.ο YMarik πήγε να πεί κάτι και τότε ο Ryou τον άγκάλιασε γύρω απο τον λαιμό του και τον φίλησε γλύκα στα χείλια του,εκείνος ξαφνιάστηκε,κυρίως επειδή ο Ryou το έκανε με αγάπη,μετά απο σχεδόν μισό δευτερόλεπτο τον άφησε και κοίταξε απο την άλλη πλευρά,το χιόνι συνέχισε να πέφτει απο τον μάυρο πια ουρανό απο το σκοτάδι,είχε πια βραδιάσει

Ryou"...Συγνώμη!... ... "

"..."

"..."

"δ-δεν πειράζει..."

"αληθειά?"ξανα γύρισε προς το μέρος του

"...ναι...τα συναισθήματα είναι κάτι που κανένας δεν μπορεί να τα ελέξει..."

"..."

"μην ανησυχεις,αλήθεια δεν πειράζει"ο YMarik εσκυψε λίγο προς τον Ryou,τον επιασε απο τον λαιμό και τον φίλησε ως ανταπόκριση για το δικό του φιλί,,έτσι ο Ryou κατάλαβε οτι και αυτός είχε συναισθήματα για εκείνον

well,that was it,κλασικό τέλος με ενα φιλί οπως σε καθε ιστορία αγάπης,δεν τρελαίνομαι για ρομάντζα και τέτοια ομώς σε αυτούς τους δυο είναι ωραίο 3 well,hope you like it ^_^


End file.
